


Coincidents, honest.

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [29]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "Why do you always look at me when things go wrong?"
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Coincidents, honest.

"Why do you always look at me when things go wrong?"

"Well, ya gotta admit that it mostly is you causing the chaos round here."

Oghren may have a point, Faren acknowledges. Just a small point though. Most of it is just bad timing or bad luck or... Okay. So he might be a common factor in problems. But it is just coincidental.

As if he intended to be doing this. He'd much rather be back in Vigil's Keep before a warm fire than trying to stay on his feet in a muddy field filled with druffalo shit. "Oghren down."

The warrior ducks as ordered and Faren's throwing knife unerringly finds its target. The poor sod that had been aiming for Oghren's back collapsing with a choked gurgle.

"I do notice," Oghren says with a grunt as he powers out of his crouch and into a poor bugger with a crash that destroys the enemies shield, "that you're not denying it." The owner of the shield stares blankly down at the splinters attached to his arm before backpedaling with a curse.

"Would denying it help?" Faren asks, rather a rhetorical question, he already knows what Oghren is going to say.

"No."

"Do you two ever sodding shut up?" Sigrun slides to a halt beside them as the last of the bandits flee.

Faren looks at Oghren who shakes his head minutely. Yeah, not a battle he really wants to take on either. Bandits are one thing, Sigrun is far more dangerous. She'll pull out the sad face.

"Sorry." He says.

He manages to remain silent for several steps before he just has to turn to Oghren. "But did you see the look on the face of that last one when you broke his shield?"


End file.
